le serviteur
by Aange-noir
Summary: UA. Harry Potter, jeune habitant des terres du roi Lucius Malfoy travail comme paysan dans la ferme de ses parents mais sa vie va changer à tout jamais. Warning: Slash, scène explicite, Mpreg, Perso OOC. Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais l'histoire si.


**Bonjour chers lecteurs, je reviens avec un petit Os. Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le serviteur

Était-ce mon destin ? N'était-il pas de vivre à la ferme, au service du roi ? Peut-être pas. Je vais vous raconter mon plus grand secret, comment j'ai rencontré l'amour.

Harry Potter, c'était mon nom. Jeune homme de 17 ans, j'étais au service du roi Lucius Malfoy. Notre seigneur avait eu la bonté d'offrir à ma famille une grande ferme sur les terres royales pour que nous puissions nous en occuper pour lui.

Mon père connaissait très bien sa majesté. Ils s'étaient connus étant jeunes lors de la vente aux enchères visant à écouler les esclaves. Il avait acheté mon père et ma mère pour ne pas les séparer. Puis, ayant assez de serviteurs au château, il leur avait fait construire une ferme pour qu'ils puissent travailler et gagner leur pain tout en prenant soin de ses terres. Quelques années plus tard, je naquis. Le roi était venu en personne féliciter mes parents.

A présent, à 17 ans, je n'avais jamais vu le roi de mes propres yeux. Mes parents m'ont dit qu'il était blond, qu'il avait les cheveux longs et les yeux bleus. De grande taille, sa musculature était impressionnante et faisait vibrer de nombreuses femmes mais malgré tout cela, le roi n'était pas marié, n'ayant pas trouvé chaussure à son pied. Pour ma part, j'étais de taille très moyenne, brun, aux yeux verts. Mes cheveux et ceux de mon père étaient légendaires dans la région de part leur couleur noire et parce qu'ils étaient totalement indomptables comparés aux cheveux fluides de ma mère. Une belle femme aux cheveux auburn, de qui je tenais mes yeux si verts. Nous étions appréciés, surtout moi. De part ma grande beauté, nombreux étaient les seigneurs qui voulaient de moi comme valet et plus si affinité dans l'intimité des draps. Mes parents n'avaient jamais accepté leurs offres car ces hommes étaient mauvais. Ma mère espérait que je me trouverais une belle jeune fille à marier.

Ce jour était différent des autres. Un messager du roi était arrivé à la ferme avec une lettre du souverain adressée à mon père. James Potter, mon père, s'enferma dans la chambre pour ouvrir la missive. Ma mère et moi attendions à la cuisine en compagnie de l'envoyé, qui attendait la réponse.

Soudain, mon père ouvrit la porte à la volée :

-Harry, tu montes dans ta chambre et tu prépares rapidement tes affaires. Ils ont besoin de personnel au château pour l'anniversaire du roi et le bal de ce soir. Tu vas y rester quelques jours pour faire le service, tu m'as compris ?

-Oui papa, j'y vais.

Je montais rapidement à l'étage pour prendre des vêtements, et autres objets indispensables pour le séjour. J'enfermais le tout dans un sac en peau de chèvre et je suivis l'émissaire vers les chevaux. Je dis au revoir à mes parents avant de grimper sur l'un des deux chevaux. Nous partîmes alors en direction du palais royal.

Durant la demi-heure de cheval, j'appris que l'envoyé du roi se prénommait Neville Londubat, qu'il était âgé de 21 ans et qui avait toujours travaillé au service du roi. Quand nous arrivâmes au palais, il me laissa entre les mains des autres servantes, chargées de me préparer pour le bal du soir. Si j'étais au service, je me devais d'être présentable. Je fus lavé, parfumé, peigné et habillé en un temps record. J'appris que je ne verrais pas le roi avant la réception.

La fin d'après-midi passa rapidement et l'heure du bal arriva. De nombreuses calèches s'arrêtèrent devant le palais et les portiers se précipitèrent pour aider les dames à sortir. Nous fûmes priés de rejoindre les cuisines pour prendre les plateaux chargés de rafraîchissements pour les invités. Je pénétrais le premier dans la salle et mon regard fut irrémédiablement attiré vers le trône. Je fus retourné. J'avais la vision d'un ange, en plus viril et beaucoup plus sexy. Je croisais un regard de glace mais au lieu de me refroidir, je sentis un feu inconnu démarrer dans mes reins, pour se propager dans tout mon corps. Je détournais les yeux, le rouge aux joues pour servir les invités mais je sentais malgré tout ce regard peser sur moi, me détailler et m'enflammer encore plus.

La soirée avançait et le roi semblait très occupé avec les invités, discutant avec la majorité d'entre eux. Son regard ne se posait plus sur moi et je fus étrangement triste sans savoir pourquoi cela me touchait autant. Je fis plusieurs allées/retours encore entre les cuisines et la salle puis ce fut l'heure de ma pause, les autres prenant le relai.

Je sortis pour prendre l'air. Je ne supportais pas d'avoir autant de gens autour de moi. J'aperçus Neville au loin, il prenait lui aussi sa pause. Je marchais donc vers lui pour le voir et parler avec lui car il m'était sympathique.

Une main se posa soudain sur mon épaule. Je me retournais brusquement pour me trouver face au roi. Je me mis rapidement à genoux devant mon seigneur.

-Relève-toi Harry, m'intima-t-il.

-Bien monseigneur, dis-je.

-La soirée se passe bien ?, demanda-t-il.

-Oui, mon roi, le travail n'est pas très difficile. Mais, comment connaissez-vous mon nom?

-D'une part parce que tu ressembles à James et d'autre part car je me suis renseigné auprès de tes camarades pour connaître le nom d'un si beau garçon.

Je rougis brusquement sous le compliment, le feu au creux de moi reprit de plus belle.

-Merci, votre majesté.

-Cesse donc cela avec moi, tu n'as pas besoin de toutes ces marques de politesse avec moi, pas après ce que j'attends de toi.

-Et qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Il se détourna après m'avoir caressé la joue et partit. Neville, qui avait vu la scène, vint me voir.

-Il me semble que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil à notre roi !, ria-t-il.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, répondis-je, cramoisi.

-La façon dont il te parle, te regarde, ce serait étonnant que tu ne termines pas dans son lit avant la fin de la semaine.

A croire que Neville était devin.

Trois jours plus tard, je fus mandé dans la chambre du roi. J'entrais dans ses appartements et je le vis, torse nu, allongé sur son lit en pantalon de cuir. Il était d'une telle beauté. J'avais envie de me jeter sur lui.

Le roi se leva et s'approcha de moi d'un pas félin. J'étais plus petit que lui, mon front arrivait à son épaule. Sans un mot, il plaça sa main dans ma nuque avant de baisser la tête et de s'approprier mes lèvres. Trop surpris sur le moment, je ne répondis pas avant de me reprendre et de lui rendre son baiser fougueusement. J'adorais le goût de ses lèvres, elles étaient fruitées, sucrées. Après quelques secondes, il se détacha de moi. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien y cherchant une quelconque émotion et j'y vis de la passion, de l'envie et un amour fou. J'en étais secoué. Etait-ce moi qu'il aimait, alors qu'il ne m'avait rencontré que quelques jours auparavant ?

-Mon roi, que se passe-t-il ?, m'enquis-je.

-Appelle moi encore une fois « mon roi » et je te viole !, gronda-t-il, avant de m'embrasser passionnément.

Je me collais à lui, cherchant à toucher le plus de parcelles de son corps, caressant son torse, mes mains semblant se mouvoir toutes seules. A la fin du baiser, il me tint contre lui.

-Dès que je t'ai vu, je t'ai désiré, je ne te veux que pour moi, acceptes-tu ?

-Je suis à vous.

Je l'embrassais à mon tour, caressant ses lèvres de ma langue, pour ensuite m'accaparer la langue de cet homme de 22 ans mon aîné. Nos langues se caressaient, s'entrecroisaient dans un ballet sans fin. L'homme blond m'attira jusqu'à son lit, m'allongeant dessus. Il tira sur mes vêtements, les déchirant pour avoir accès à mon corps que j'avais proclamé comme sien. Nous nous mouvions l'un contre l'autre, s'arrachant mutuellement des gémissements de plaisir sans jamais cesser le baiser. Bientôt, nous fûmes tous deux nus comme le jour de notre naissance. Lui sur moi, son poids sur mon corps était si agréable. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

-Tu m'as ensorcelé. J'ai une telle faim de toi. A croire que je t'ai attendu toute ma vie.

-Je vous aime depuis le premier regard.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange, bientôt tu m'appartiendras corps et âme.

-Je suis à vous.

-Oh, mon amour je t'en pris, tutoies moi avant que je ne réponde plus de rien, susurra le blond.

-Je suis à toi.

Il me fit taire à nouveau par ses lèvres, suçant les miennes jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent rouges sang. Il descendit dans mon cou tandis que je faisais courir mes mains dans son dos et ses cheveux. J'avais tant envie de lui et mes sentiments étaient à présent clairs. Ce jour-là, trois jours plus tôt, j'avais eu le coup de foudre pour cet homme.

Nos érections se frottaient l'une contre l'autre, se transformant en une vraie torture. Il glissa lentement un doigt en moi, voulant me préparer à sa venue. L'intrus bougea dans mon intimité, faisant des cercles avant d'être rejoint par un deuxième puis un troisième. Puis le roi les retira tous.

-Je te prends ton innocence, ainsi, tu m'appartiendras à tout jamais.

-Oui, tout ce que tu veux mais viens en moi !

Alors, il me posséda, lentement, amoureusement. J'étais enfin complet avec mon seigneur et maître de mon âme. Il bougea après que je me sois habitué, faisant de doux vas et viens en moi, serrant mon corps contre le sien. Notre danse continua un moment avant que je ne jouisse. Il continua à bouger en moi quelques instants avant de rendre les armes à son tour.

Il s'enleva de moi avant de se coucher à mes côtés et de me placer sur son torse. J'entendais les battements affolés de son corps.

-Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça de ma vie, me confia-t-il.

-Moi non plus, chuchotais-je.

Nous nous endormîmes l'un contre l'autre.

Épilogue :

Quelques jours plus tard, j'envoyais une lettre à mes parents pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, le roi m'avait demandé de l'épouser ce que j'avais bien évidemment accepté. Plus tard, de notre union naquit un petit garçon : Draco Lucius Potter Malfoy. Notre vie fut remplie d'amour et de tendresse et la lignée continuerait bien après nous. Vous connaissez à présent mon plus grand secret, le récit du jour où j'ai rencontré l'amour.

Fin

* * *

**voilà, c'est fini j'espère tout de même que cela vous a plu. Merci à Delphine pour sa correction encore une fois rapide. A bientôt**


End file.
